


2013/2014 Smut (Shiita)

by malignedaffairs



Series: Drawings From The Bedroom [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cousin Incest, Fanart, M/M, Sexual Content, ShiIta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malignedaffairs/pseuds/malignedaffairs
Summary: Collection of more or less explicit shiita drawings from way back!
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Series: Drawings From The Bedroom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172135
Comments: 13
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




End file.
